Backups and Breakups
by Unlucky-Roses
Summary: What would this episode be like if it was Ally with Trent instead of Trish? This is a different version of Season Twos -Backups and Breakups. -Unlucky-Roses-


**Hello, Unlucky-Roses is back. So I took down a couple of my stories as I hadn't kept them up to date and it was unfair to keep you waiting. They are still saved on my computer so they will return; but they will return completed! It's a new thing I'm going to do that I'm only going to upload when a story is finished. If it's a multi-chapter story you will get a chapter a day sort of thing...  
So that was like a little explanation I needed to get off my chest. As for this story it is sort of an answer to a question I thought to myself and have seen been asked in comment on videos. The question was **_"What would Backups and Breakups be like if it was Ally instead of Trish?"_ **This just got my mind twirling in ideas... And this is the finally product. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

"Look how small this pizza is…" Ally spoke out loud, looking up from the tiny slice of pizza on her plate at Dez and Austin who both sat quietly. She quickly looked back at the restaurants sign then back to her plate, her face lit up as an idea flashed through her eyes. "I've just realised why they call this place 'Mini's'" Ally sighed realising she was turning in to a female Dez; shrugging slightly she joined the two boys at their table. "I probably should have ordered more than one taco." Dez huffed placing the tiny food in his mouth, swallowing it whole. He looked at the Pizza on Ally's plate pointing at it, "Can I have a bite of your Pizza?" "DEZ?!" She exclaimed watching him put the whole thing in his mouth. Ally sighed looking over at Austin, Her head not so subtly looking down at the tiny hotdog on his plate. His brown eyes studied the small quirk of her eyebrow; he looked down at his plate then back at her almost challenging her to try and do the idea that had dared to even enter her mind. Ally made the lunge for it knocking both of their drinks over in the process; unfortunately for her Austin was faster, snatching the prize in his hand and shoving it straight in his mouth. She watched him as he chewed in his victory, pursing her lips to stop a huff from escaping.

Trish ran up to the table, in her new work uniform. "Sorry I'm late for the Team Austin meeting!" Trish looked at the two boys with a worried expression on her face. Ally smiled up at her best friend "Actually you're right on time" She took her friends wrist pointing at the watch, "You see I set your watch ahead forty five minutes. So you wouldn't be late" Ally grinned at her flawless plan of getting the unpunctual Patricia punctual.

Trish frowned pulling her hand away from Ally to look at her watch, "Awh man! That means I was on time for work too!" Trish gasped looking forward; "That's why they didn't fire me…"

Trish took her seat next to Austin looking down at the small note book in her hands. "So where are we on the new dance video?" "Yeah, I promised the fans we'd have it on the website by next weekend" Ally chipped in looking at Austin with a smile on her face. "Well. I've been working on something with my new back up dancers." Austin spoke crossing his arms to rest on the table. Trish laughed looking at him, "So? When do we get to see it?" He smirked pulling something out from his bag on the ground, "Does… now work for ya?" He placed the stereo on the table hitting the play button as the music began to blast out from the device. He quickly got up from his chair and in to his position.

"It's an Austin Flash Mob!" Dez cried pulling out his video camera to record the dancing in front of him.

Four other dancers joined Austin as they performed the dance to the backing track of one of his songs. They all moved in unison making sure each movement hit the beat at the right time. A small crowd had already gathered around the crew, cheering and clapping some even filming the event on their phones. Ally smiled at Trish giving her a little nod at the amazing scene before her. Everything was working so well until the small jump off the tables. Suddenly the ice cream cart began to roll with the extra weight added to it; everyone seemed to freeze as the poor guys yelps of unbalance cut through the music. Ally winced as it came crashing in to the side of minis sending the guy flying into the small shack.

The four ran to the impact zone carefully peering over the counter to see the damage. Austin backed away slowly looking at Dez. "Eeeer... That cart wasn't there last night when we rehearsed." Trish screwed up her face slightly looking at Austin. "We're going to need a new back up dancer." They all quickly rushed back over to the groaning man on the floor.

* * *

Trish and Austin walked down the long corridor; both of them had been running late for school but neither one of them was rushing to get to the place they considered a chore. As they rounded the corner Austin frowned as he saw Dez and Ally laugh and whisper to each other. With each step closer it seemed to make him angrier but he kept his cool. "Shhh!" Dez whispered "Fine we'll just keep this between us!" This line seemed to make Ally giggle whilst nodding; Austin couldn't stop the curiosity from pouring out his mouth. "Keep what between us?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the pair in front of him.

"Erm… er." Both, Dez and Ally looked around trying to think of a quick snappy answer completely shocked with the sudden arrival of Austin and Trish. "This book!" Dez grabbed a poor girl's book from her hand placing it in between him and Ally. "For now… We'll just keep this book between us" Austin frowned watching Ally bite her lip as she held up the book with Dez. Austin was about to ask something else when an obnoxiously loud voice stopped him.

"What up Kids!" The teacher stepped forward splitting the group up slightly. "What up Mr Conley?" Ally smiled placing her bag on the bench. He completely ignored the brown headed female looking at Austin. "So Austin, I hear you're having an audition for a new back up dancer!" He smiled holding up the yellow flyer in his hands. "Yeah, one of my guys got hurt last week, so we need to replace him" Austin said with a small sad smile. Mr Conley placed a hand on Austin's shoulder sighing. "That's a bummer for him… But AWESOME for me! I'll see you cats there!" He nodded his head smiling like a clown. "You dance? AHAHA" Dez then paused; his face dropping all humour in his previous statement "… But you're a teacher." Mr Conley frowned looking forward at the lockers. "There are a lot of things you don't know. For instance I live with my mother and I text with my toes." He moon-walked away leaving four very confused teens to watch the space he had just disappeared from.

Austin took in a deep breath "I hope some people show up for the auctions because my gut tells me Mr Conley is not the guy" He shook his head looking at Ally. "Got that right" She agreed picking up her bag to go to class.

"Hey Ally" Trish smiled tapping her best friend lightly on the arms, "I went by Sonic Boom last night and you weren't there?" Ally smiled softly "Oh sorry, we went to the movies. Whatever you do Don't see The Timid Heart!" Trish frowned looking confused for a moment, "We went to the movies. Who's we?" Ally's brown eyes got wider as she realised her slip up. "Er… we? I didn't say we. I said…. Me!" "Really Ally… Miss Language correction said 'me went to the movies'?" Ally nodded frantically "Yes! Me did! That's what me said! Well… me got to go to class" Within a single blink Ally had begun running down the corridor to class.

Austin frowned after watching the whole scenario; He came up behind Trish about to speak again but got cut off by the short Latino. "Ally is dating somebody!" Austin heard his heart break at those words but determined to be strong. "… what?" Trish grabbed on to his arms. "Nobody knows Ally better than me something's up! She went to the movies with somebody…" Her eyes shifted to Dez who was now nervously trying to slip away without being noticed. "Dez? Do you know something?" The ginger in question turned looking at the confused girl in front of him. "Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh…. Me gotta go to class" Just as quick as Ally left Dez bolted for a different corridor.

Austin counted on his fingers as we copied out what Dez has said "Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uhhh… Five 'Uh's' He does know something!" His eye widened as if he had finally seen the truth. He turned grabbing hold of Trish's arms tightly. "Ally is dating somebody!" Trish simply nodded watching the blonde boys eyes fill with an emotion she'd never seen before.

* * *

Austin rubbed his hands together knowing he had to be professional in this situation. Although he completely hated the idea of Ally with a mystery man he knew that these auditions were something he had to bring a clear head too. He took in a deep breath addressing the small crowd in front of him "Welcome to the auditions to be my new back up dancer. Thanks for coming out!" He took his seat next to Ally not even looking at her. "Those of you who stink… Thanks in advance for wasting my time." Trish chirped in. Ally scowled at her best friends lack of manners thinking quickly to recover her rudeness "Just the fact that you showed up here today means; you're a winner" She smiled looking at Austin for some support only to be completely ignored by him. "Except, we are only looking for one dancer so the truth is… most of you are losers." Trish nodded agreeing with Dez's statement. The small group of boys had suddenly become very uneasy. Each of them looking around the room with concerned written in their faces.

"Okay let's see what you've got!"

As the music started, a brave boy began with an interpretive dance causing all four judges to frown. The auditions got worse as another had the dance moves equivalent to Ally. This made Ally smile and sway too giving Austin thumbs up when he glanced in her direction. At some point Dez took the stage surprising Austin, Ally and Trish as none of them realized he had left his seat. Next up was a juggler, followed by a horrible performance by Mr Conley. Austin began to get nervous knowing there was only two more people left to audition. He looked up on to the stage watching a short male walk on to stage. His body moved in perfect time with the music as his performance made the four friends go speechless. Roger finished his audition giving a small bow as he went and re-joined the other dancers.

"Woo!" Ally cheered at the second to last performer. "Wow, that Roger guy is really good" Austin commented looking at his three friends. "I don't think anyone is going to beat him!" Trish nodded "I liked him, lets hire him… you know so we can get out of here." Ally rolled her eyes looking at the list in front of her. "Guys, if we want this to be fair we still have one more dancer left." She cleared her throat reading the name before her eyes "T-Trent?" Austin looked at her quizzically as the boy in question approached the bench. He handed Austin a picture of himself smiling at all four judges. "I just want to thank you guys for this opportunity; it means so much to me. I would do anything to get it" Ally smiled looking at Trent, "I didn't know you could dance" He shrugged his shoulders in response "I like to surprise people." With that he turned and walked to the stage. "Well, he seems pretty driven" Trish whispered, "let's see him dance first" Austin mumbled back turning to watch Trent on stage.

* * *

"Okay so it's clearly between Roger and Trent" Austin said lifting up both photographs in the process. "Totally, so it's definitely not Dez or Mr Conley or the Juggler… urgh they were terrible. No offence Dez" Trish chuckled leaning against the wall by the window. Dez smiled shrugging it off, "No problem. We can't hire everybody" Ally leaned forward taking the photograph of Trent, "I feel like Trent is your guy! He's exactly what you're looking for Austin." "I totally agree with Ally, Trent's our guy." Dez leant back giving a small nudge to Ally. She smiled back mouthing a quiet thanks. Austin sighed looking back at the picture of Roger. He felt guilty for letting Roger go but he valued Ally's opinion a lot; even if he was upset with her right now. "Okay… I'm convinced. Trent it is!"

"I'm glad that's over! Let's put this Roger guy out of his misery." Trish huffed placing her bag over her shoulder; she scowled at the sudden closeness of the ginger. "It was just like in The Timid Heart! When Emma chooses Richard over Gabe! He was devastated…" Trish eyes widened in realisation at what Dez just said, the boy quickly turned a bright shade of red looking past her at the suddenly interesting wall behind her. "Not that I would know because I didn't see it." Dez quickly stepped away towards Ally.

Austin shook his head slightly watching the doe eyed female bite her lip again. He felt his stomach drop as he knew he had missed his chance. Letting out a deep breath he clapped his hands together. "How about I take you guys out for some tiny pizza's to celebrate our new dancer?" "Yeah!" Dez cheered looking at Ally as she swayed slightly. "I can't… I've got something to do… And so does Dez!" She quickly grabbed his arm tugging him slightly to leave the room with her.

Austin frowned heading to follow them out when Trish stopped him by appearing in front of him. "Dez saw The Timid Heart! You know what that means?! Ally went to the movies with Dez" She frowned looking down hurt that her best friend would do that to her. She gasped looking back up at the blonde "HE is the WE!" Austin frowned clenching his fists at the thought of Ally and Dez together. Trish hit his arm lightly "Ally is dating Dez. Dez is dating Ally! Each of them is dating the other one!" Austin shook his head placing a comforting hand on Trish's shoulder hoping that the next few words would sound as convincing as he hoped. "Trish come on. The idea of Dez and Ally are secretly dating is…. Ridiculous… Impossible… and completely, totally -" Time stopped as he looked out the window to the corridor outside the classroom. His heart shattered as we watched Ally wrap her arms around Dez's shoulders giving him a tight hug.

" – True…" Austin whispered.

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Austin counted off, starting the music for the tenth time to rehearse with his dancers. Trish stood near Ally and Dez watching the couple intently. "So… I haven't seen you two since yesterday. Let's catch up! Me first, I don't know… I don't have a secret boyfriend okay your turn!" Ally shook her head smiling, "Shh! I trying to watch the new back up dancer" Dez nodded moving his head in time with the beat of the music.

Austin nodded his head, turning off the music; indicating he was happy with rehearsals. "Alright, cool! Take five! There are drinks upstairs in the practice room" He went by the CD stand to pick up his water bottle to take a quick drink. As he turned back he jumped slightly now greeted by the sight an angry Trish. "It's driving me crazy! Why won't they admit they are dating?" Austin shrugged looking at the bottle in his hands "maybe we got it wrong?" he said quietly. "Please Austin; I know Ally better than anybody. She's definitely dating Dez!"

* * *

Ally sighed walking towards the piano, "Trish is acting strange…" "And that's unusual because?" Dez chuckled swivelling on his bum on the counter. She rolled her eyes whispering, "She's acting like she knows something. Did you tell her about my boyfriend?" Dez looked shocked before pushing himself off the counter "Hey, I haven't said anything about you two. You didn't tell her my secret did you!" He gasped holding on to her arms tightly.

* * *

Trish looked at the couple in disgust. "Look at them… they can't even keep their hands off each other."

* * *

Ally pushed Dez lightly. "Dez calm down, I haven't said a word!" Dez pouted and give her a small sheepish shrug.

* * *

"That's it! I'm saying something!" Trish huffed storming over to the couple "T-Trish wait! I-" Austin placed a hand over his face as Trish continued anyway. "Listen guys! I can't keep pretending. We know your secret!" Dez gasped "Fine you've got us!-" "I knew it! You and Ally ARE dating!"

Ally and Dez froze "Huh? … What? … Eww!" They both said in unison stepping away from each other. "No my secret is that I love romance movies!" Dez exclaimed, "Ally caught me at the theatre when she was on a date with her new boyfriend!" Ally bite her lip, glaring at Dez for saying that last part. "So you have a boyfriend?" Austin spoke in a monotone voice keeping it clear of all emotion. Ally watched him for once unable to tell what he was thinking. She was about to answer him when Trish cut her off. "So if it's not Dez, who is it?" She asked curiously. Ally took in a deep breath, "I've been secretly dating Trent…" Austin frowned at the girl in front of him, "My new back up dancer?!" Ally nodded slightly looking down at her hands. "How long has this been going on?" Trish smiled intrigued by the fact Ally finally had a boyfriend. Dez sighed sitting down on the piano bench "Well it all started in third grade when I saw Letters From a Lover Lost" Trish hit him snapping him back to reality "Not you dummy. Ally!" "umm, it's only been a couple of weeks." Trish sighed rubbing her arms gently, "Ally, how come you didn't tell me about Trent?" Ally sighed hugging her carefully "I was going too, and then something would always pop up. Then when I found out he was auditioning to be Austin's back up dancer. I didn't want us being together to influence Austin's decision on who to hire." She looked over at Austin who wasn't even looking at her anymore.

Austin shifted slightly. "I'm going to go fill this up" he pointed to his half full water bottle before leaving the room. Ally sighed looking up at the sound of feet coming down from the practise room. Trent was first down "Hey Dez, Trish!" he looked at Ally faking dumbness "Sorry, what was your name again?" Ally smiled shaking her head, "They know about us." Trent quickly looked at the pair, "And you're cool with it?" Dez nodded "It's cool" Trish gave a supportive smile but couldn't help to feel upset for the heartbroken blonde.

* * *

"Hey everybody! My best friend has a boyfriend!" Trish shouted out as the two girls walked around the mall. "Trish! Shh" Ally giggled watching as her friend shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I can't help it! So tell me, what's Trent like?" Ally smiled fiddling with her hair slightly, "He treats me so well Trish, and he's so much fun to be around! Look at this bracelet he brought me as a thank you for getting him in to team Austin. It says 'Trent's Boo.'" Trish giggled looking at the bracelet. "I thought I would find a pet name tacky but it's just different with Trent, it's nice" Ally smiled fiddling with the bracelet in her hands. Trish smiled "Well I haven't seen you this happy since Austin surprised you with the moonlight dance tickets." Ally smiled reminiscing about that night; she looked down feeling slightly sad that she had forgotten it. "Listen Trish, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this right away." "It's okay, I understand. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I mean you're my best friend! There's no way you would have hurt me like that by dating out with Dez" both friends quickly hugged each other smiling at the long heart to heart they'd just had. "I've got to go; Dad's got me working a double so I can go out with Trent tonight. I'll speak to you tomorrow"

Trish smiled watching Ally walk away happily. She was about to walk away herself but stopped after hearing a familiar voice arguing with a strange voice. "Babe please don't be mad! You know I only started dating Ally to get the gig as Austin's back up dancer" Trish gasped hiding behind some surfboards by the bench the pair were sitting at. "How do I know you're not just saying that? You haven't even giving me anything for our one month anniversary" the female responded giving him a cold glare. Trent pulled out a box from his pocket placing it in her hands "I got you this" he whispered, She took the metal bracelet in her hands reading the charm before looking back at him. "Trent's Boo! I love it!" They both stood up sharing a small kiss on the lips. "You're going to break up with her right" Trent nodded "Yeah, Yeah. I just need to find a way to cool her down so I can still keep this gig." The couple walked towards the beach hand in hand leaving Trish to scowl at the disappearing figures.

"Ally's boo has another boo… BOO!"

* * *

"Trish what is it?" Dez sighed opening his front door to his friend. "I need your help Dez…" She looked at him seriously which seemed to shake the tiredness off of him as he stood up straight and intrigued. "Come in, is everything okay?" He closed the door behind her turning to see her sitting on the stairs head in her hands. "Trish?" He bent down to her level placing his hands on her shoulders "Talk to me please." Trish looked up at him sighing "Trent has another girlfriend…" Dez frowned waiting for her to continue "He only started dating Ally to get in close with Austin, I watched him kiss and explain everything to his actual girlfriend." Dez sat next to her on his stairs placing his arm around her. "You have to tell Ally. You'd want her to do the same if it was you in her position." Trish smiled slightly "When did you become smart." She sighed "… I know I have to tell her. It's just how." Dez nodded looking at her. "I think Ally would take it better from you rather than me. But Austin can't find out before her, He's already not handling the dating thing well. I wouldn't want to see him if he found out Trent had hurt his love." Trish nodded looking at Dez. "Can I stay here for a while? A Zalien movie marathon perhaps?" Dez nodded gesturing for her to head in the lounge. "I'll get some snacks"

* * *

Trish walked up to lockers scowling as she spotted Ally with Trent wrapped around her. Her stomach sunk as she noted how happy Ally looked. As she walked closer she caught the last bit of the conversation. "You say bye first" Ally giggled "No you say bye first" Trent said close to her ear. Ally smiled and stepped out of his arms facing him "You say bye!" Trent smirked winking at her "You say bye!" He copied. Ally shook her head "Nu-huh you say bye" She pointed completely oblivious that Trish had been standing there the whole time. "No you say-""BYE" Trish interrupted him giving him an angry glare. Trent stepped back a bit due to the hostility coming for the small girl. "… Okay" he mumbled pretending to walk before running back and placing a hand on Ally's side. "I'll see you later" he said deeply giving her another charming wink. Trish rolled her eyes at Ally girlish giggle but was thankful that Trent had finally gone.

"What was that all about?" Ally asked with a smile. Trish looked down at the floor then looked back at her best friend. "Ally, We have to talk." Ally smiled, "Okay? What do you want to talk about?" Trish hated how happy she was being, It was only going to crush her harder when the truth comes out. "Well… Dez and I made some pretty awesome cakes last night and you have got to try one!" Ally smiled "Really? That's so sweet. Maybe cooking is your calling" She said turning to her locker behind her. Trish let out a sigh turning her back to Ally. "And….. Trent has another girlfriend and he's only using you so he can be Austin's backup dancer." Ally laughed looking at her friend. "Please that's ridiculous! I'm starting to think that those zombie aliens have eaten your brain. Why would you lie about that Trish?" Ally looked at her hurt before looking down at the ground holding her bracelet arm. "…But you wouldn't make up a story like this would you?" Ally sat on red bench feeling her legs about to give away underneath the weight of everything sinking in. "Because… you're my best friend and you would never want to hurt my feelings. And this was probably really hard for you to tell me which means… it must be true." She wiped her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "that jerk…" She mumbled looking up at Trish.

Trish hated seeing Ally cry, It one thing that was probably deemed as her weakness. Ally was the positive member of the four friends, the one that was never meant to be upset or angry. Trish quickly went to her side wrapping her arms round the petite brunette. "I'm so sorry Ally" She could instantly feel the tears on her skin and knew that Trent would instantly regret playing Ally like this.

As if on cue, Austin followed by Dez rounded the corner. Dez instantly stopped taking in the scene of Trish hugging Ally but Austin was looking down at his phone so carried on talking as if Dez was still beside him. "We are totally ready to shoot this dance video; I've even worked out this move where me and Trent do this thing…" He stopped looking up from his phone eyes focusing straight on the crying girl in front of him. He frowned about to open his mouth when stopped by Trish. "We can't use Trent, Austin. He's no good." Austin frowned quickly putting the two things together. "What do you mean?" he said lowly noticing that Ally hadn't shown her face. Trish bit her lip standing up "Trent has another girlfriend. He's just been using Ally" Austin could have sworn he saw red as he clenched his fists. "Where is he?" "Austin, he can wait" Dez spoke out loud nodded his head in the direction of the silent Allyson Dawson. The blonde glanced in the same direction letting out a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to Ally offering her a warm embrace. She quickly cuddled in to his chest glad to feel his support around her. "I'm so stupid…" She mumbled wiping her cheeks once again. Austin shook his head, "Now I've never described you as stupid, and I still don't. He's the stupid one." Austin drew small calming circles on back. Ally wanted to say so much to him in this position, but no words of that nature came to her. Instead she moved out of his arms rubbing her eyes gently. She gave a small smile to all three of her friends but couldn't find the emotion behind it make it last for more than a couple of seconds.

"Can we please go find him? I need to speak to him." They all nodded and headed off down the corridor, Austin walking with an arm around Ally in a protective manner.

* * *

They walked in to the drama room, not having much luck in their previous searches. "Hey guys" Trent's voice rung out. Ally froze slightly looking at the boy on stage that made her smile twenty minutes ago. She just felt betrayed looking at him, but the warmth of Austin's hand on her back gave her strength in what she was about to say. Trish looked at Ally giving her a slight nudge. "Okay Ally, Give him a piece of your mind it's all-" She was cut off as a tall blonde pushed past her carefully.

"Listen Trent. You just 'played' the wrong girl, She is talented smart beautiful and a bunch of other things and you don't deserve her." Austin spoke getting louder as he reached his victim. "… Nobody has the right to be mean Ally, so you are an idiot to believe that you would have gotten away with it" His fist clenched readying to attack the poor excuse of a man in front of him. He raised his arm slightly but soft hands stopped him and pulled him away. He looked to his right to find Ally standing next to him holding him back from doing something she knew he'd regret. Her head turned to face Trent, Austin noticed how she never let go of his arm whilst she spoke to him.

"I thought you really liked me…" She whispered watching as her words had no effect on the heartless figure in front of her. As if it was rehearsed he snapped in to a character, "I do really like you! I mean you're cute and fun; and if I wasn't so focused on my career I could totally see us together." Trish tutted rolling her eyes, "What about your girlfriend?!" She shouted making Trent shrink back a little. "Look I'm sorry… Ally. I never meant to hurt you." Trent went to reach for Ally only for her to be guarded by Austin's body. "Well sorry or not you're fired." Austin glared at him daring him to try and touch his girl.

"Wait. Austin, this isn't about Ally. I think you feel threatened by me." Austin looked at him up and down before laughing. "Please, a little girl is more threatening then you. Now get lost and crawl back to whatever hole you came out of." Trent smirked pushing Austin slightly. "Austin Moon is afraid to fight me." "No one has to fight anyone, come on Austin. Let's just go." Ally whispered walking away from the stage and towards the door.

"Ally seems to get it, why can't you blondie? I bet she's an obedient little pet for you , ey Austin?" Trent taunted from the stage well aware of the crowd watching them. Austin frowned gripping Trent by the shirt. "Don't you dare talk about her like that." He growled pushing Trent backwards. "What did I call you out on using Miss Prude Dawson… Wouldn't surprise me if her ugly face ended up -" He was cut off by Austin's fist connecting with his jaw. Trent retaliated placing several good punches but Austin's punches where precise managing to hit every spot accurately and fiercely.

It wasn't until Mr Conley arms pulled the two boys apart did Austin realise he had successfully beaten Trent.

* * *

Ally sat alone in the practise room her fingers slowly pressing the keys of the piano in front of her. She sighed softly scribbling down some more lyrics on the page beside her before carrying on. A soft knock filled the room causing her to stop and look at the doors. Austin stood in the door way holding a small box; he gave her a small lopsided smile before entering and sitting next to her on the piano bench.

"I brought you some cake" Austin chuckled opening the box presenting the tiny cake from Mini's. "Thank you Austin." She took it from him and placed it on top of the piano. She took a deep breath in and looked at Austin only now taking in the purple forming bruise on the side of his eye. "I'm sorry…" Austin shook his head, "This isn't your fault." Ally looked down at the piano keys slowly playing them whilst she spoke. "I feel like it is though. I went out with Trent because… I didn't want to chase you anymore. It was obvious you didn't think of me like that. I thought I could forget my feelings by hiding them with someone else… Which wasn't a great plan but I did have fun with Trent. He made me laugh and smile and… but I guess it was a fake for him." Ally let out a sigh finally stopping playing. "I can't believe I admitted all that" She whispered.

Austin shrugged placing his hands on the same keys that Ally's were but further along the piano. He began playing back the tune she had previously just played. "Hmm. I'm kind of glad you did." He let the melody play out in the silence. When he finished playing he shifted his position on the bench placing one leg either side of the stool facing Ally. "Although I never want to see you like this; I'm glad Trent screwed up… I practically hit myself the day Trish figured out you were with someone." Ally sighed looking at him with sad eyes placing a hand on his knee stopping him from continuing. "Please Austin. You don't have to fake this. I understand you don't want to upset more so let's just say 'friends and partners'..." She got up from the stool walking over to her song book that lay forgotten on the tiny coffee table, She had turned her back on him obviously hiding tears that fell freely now. Ally heard him move from the piano bench and soon felt his presence behind her. She sighed again whipping her tears away, "please Austin just!-" She started turning to face him but was cut off by Austin this time. His lips landed perfectly on hers and he couldn't help but think that this was the best solution to stop Ally from talking.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck as his strong arms encircled her waist pulling her the fraction of bit closer then they were before. He smiled against her lips and eventually they pulled apart from each other, yet remained wrapped around each other. She smiled softly as a small blush fanned across her face.

"I'm not going to be stupid enough to let you get away again Ally."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought.  
~~Read and Review~~  
-Unlucky-Roses-**


End file.
